Ball Games
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: What happens at the end of "the unnatural"?


BALL GAMES  
  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Email: cindy.vandenplas@skynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not a genius, so apparently they're not mine. They belong to CC, 1013 and FOX. No need to sue me, cause I'm in denial anyway. No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: I don't know. Let's give it a PG to be certain.  
  
Category: SR. Scullly POV  
  
Spoilers: Title says it all. This one's a follow-up to "the Unnatural". Maybe some "Milagro" spoilers. FTF.  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST/MSR  
  
Author's Note: Before you go and shoot me, remember that I haven't seen this ep. I live in Belgium and I have no idea when it's gonna air. But after seeing all the pics and reading the reviews, I had to do a follow-up.  
  
Feedback: I'd love it. Let me know what you think and if it worked for you. Good comment or flames, I can handle anything. But try to be gentle anyway. ;-)  
  
  
BALL GAMES  
  
  
Mulder has his hands on my hips and he's blowing hot air into my ear. Actually, he is talking to. Sue me for not listening to a word he says, but I enjoy the sensation to be in his arms too much to concentrate on anything else. I know he wants to teach me how to play baseball, but my real present is being surrounded by him. This feeling is much too good to be denied anyway. He keeps telling me "hips before hands", but what do I care about that. If he keeps standing close like that, it's gonna take me a long time to get the hang of it. Actually, I even might need another lesson. Of course, I won't tell it like that, but knowing Mulder I just might find a way to ask him without really asking.   
If I look at him with ... Oh yes, I just know exactly what to do to get myself another free Mulder lesson... Where did that come from? Of course I meant another baseball lesson.  
  
The kid is throwing another ball at us. I feel my arms moving. It doesn't seem I am able to move, but Mulder has his long arms around me and his hands on mine. I enjoy the sensation of strong, muscled arms. I hear a loud thud and I see the ball flying near the end of the field. Mulder is whispering in my ear: "Nice one, Scully." And then I ask myself what was being so nice? I didn't do anything. Mulder hit the ball on his own. But I won't deny that I helped him. No, I didn't really help him, but I wish I had. Mulder knows as good as me that I didn't do anything. I think he might be enjoying this. And while we wait for the kid to get all the balls back - they're all near the end of the field - Mulder is doing the hips before hands with me again.   
  
Enough, I can't take more. This has to stop before I do something I will regret. Mulder is talking to me. I hear sounds, but I can't say what those sounds are. I have to laugh. Of course these sounds are words, but it seems like I have forgotten what English sounds like. and then I feel hot air on my cheek. I turn around and find Mulder giving me sideway glances. As I turn I realize is only an inch or two from mine. Oh, I would like to kiss those lips. I have to control myself very hard to not kiss them.   
  
Mulder sees I am having an inner fight. He smiles so sweetly at me, I'd like to kick him. His lips move, but I can't seem to concentrate on what he says. I see him staring at me and I stare back:  
  
"Scully, did you hear what I said?"  
"What?"  
"I was talking to you."  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
"No kidding. You could have fooled me."  
"What is it that you were saying, Mulder?"  
"I said I think we might give it a rest. The kid seems tired   
and we've had enough for one day."  
"Okay."  
  
And then the naughty Dana Scully kicks in. I turn around and look at him, disappointed. He smiles at me, encircles my waist with his arms and looks me straight in the eyes:  
  
"What Scully?"  
"I kind of hoped I would know how to play by now. I'm not much a good player yet aren't I?"  
"Oh, I don't know Scully. I think you are a very good player."  
"I can't hit balls correctly yet. How about if we play a little  
longer."  
"I don't know, Scully. I have to let the kid go."  
"We can do it without the kid."  
"Are you coming on to me, Scully?"  
"Shut up, Mulder. How about it?"  
  
I look straight at him and can almost see him thinking:  
  
"How about this, Scully: We let the kid go and I ask him to   
come back tomorrow. You have anything planned for tomorrow?"  
"No, I don't. And that would be a great idea. Thank you so  
much, Mulder. I will finally know how to play baseball by   
tomorrow."  
"That is if you pay more attention to what I have to say than   
you did today."  
  
His hands leave my waist; he kisses me on the forehead and runs to the boy. I should have known Mulder would realize I wasn't paying attention to what he said. And I guess he must have known all the time I was concentrating on him, rather than on the game. I should have known he was too smart to be fooled. Sometimes I curse him for knowing me so well. And I hate it that he such a smart ass.   
  
He walks back to me with a grin on his face. I wish he wouldn't. Makes him even more attractive. I should slap him on the face and tell him to wipe that smirk away. I hate him for this. No, I don't hate him for this. I hate him because he is so gorgeous in his outfit. I hope he won't put that on tomorrow or I won't be able to resist him this time. And I just know he will do that. He knows the effect he has on me and he will do anything to tease me. When Padgett told that I was already in love, he must have known I was in love with him. He and Skinner are the only men in my life. And of course it could have been that CSB or AD Kersh. And he knows me so well to know my taste in men. I hate that CSB and I hate Kersh, so that resumes the list to only two. He knows I respect Skinner, but that he is my boss and nothing more. How does he know that anyway? How does he know I have no romantic feelings for Skinner? Could be because I told him. We were talking about dating and he came up with some men for me. We talked about The Lone Gunmen and Skinner came up. He told me Frohike still had a crush on me and I said that the gunmen were nice but not suited for any 'normal' woman. I think I must have hurt him then. I had seen in his eyes that he was thinking that he was not suited for normal woman either. But he didn't say a word. And then Skinner came up and I told him straight away I could never be attracted to him, because he was not my type. When he asked me what my type of guy was I ran. I ran because there was only one answer. It was he. All this happened a couple of days before the Padgett case. And smart as he is, when Padgett said I was already in love he knew it was with him. Because I had left when he asked me what my type was. I should have known not to fool Mulder. Sometimes I wish I would have another partner who wouldn't be so clever to put one and one together.  
  
Mulder takes me out of my reverie. He has paid the kid and his ready to go home. He has his hand on the small of my back and is leading me to the car. I feel like his hand is burning through my clothes and right into my soul. What is wrong with me? It's not the first time Mulder puts his hand on the small of my back. To be honest with myself he does it most of the time. I guess I never noticed how much I enjoy it. And now I'm enjoying it far too much. It's getting dangerous to be around him. I'd like to kiss him every time I look at him. A good night sleep will do me good.  
  
Mulder drops me off at my place and tells me to be ready at nine thirty. It's early for a Sunday, but if it were to be with Mulder I would get up at five if I had to. We say our goodbyes and Mulder takes off. I get inside my apartment and almost jump in the shower. I'm feeling all sticky and sweaty and I need to cool down. No hot shower for me today. A cold one would be just fine.   
  
After I have finished showering and I have put my sweatpants on, I make myself some soup and plop down in front in the TV. It doesn't take long before I start yawning. I decide to take on early night. Maybe I'll be able to impress Mulder in the morning then. I get comfortable in my bed and it only takes a few minutes before I sleep. Mulder ball has actually worn me out.  
  
***********************************  
  
I'm sitting in my sofa waiting for Mulder to pick me up for our baseball lesson. I did put on my tight black jeans and a sweater I bought a long time ago and I never wore. Actually, I think Mulder will be impressed with my choice of sweater: It's a Knicks Sweater. I couldn't resist buying one a long time ago to tease him. But then I got my cancer and forgot about it. And it occurs to me how long I've been in love with Mulder. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember.  
  
It's only nine twenty when I hear a soft knock on my door. Mulder is actually early for once. I open the door and almost fall death from shock. Mulder is wearing the same sweater as me and he is drop death gorgeous in that purple. He comes in and grins:  
  
"Love your sweater, Scully. Where did you steal it?"  
"At a UFO convention. They were trying to convince me the   
Knicks are aliens."  
"Very funny, Scully."  
"Where's your baseball shirt Mulder? You're not dressed for the occasion."  
"The kids mom called me. There's been a change of plans. He's   
sick and I couldn't find another pitcher. It seems like you and   
me will be shooting hoops instead. You know how to play   
basketball, Scully?"  
"No, I don't. I wasn't much into sports in high school."  
"Oh, you were a good student."  
"Shut up, Mulder. Let's get going will you."  
"Sure boss."  
  
We leave my apartment, Mulder's hand where it belongs. I get seated in the car and pray that Mulder won't discover how I really feel. If you think I was having it bad for my partner yesterday, you don't realize what he does to me today. My hormones are running fast ahead of me.   
  
The drive is short and we spend it in silence. We reach the park and park next to the field. It's Sunday and the field is deserted. But it's probably too early for those young guys to be shooting hoops already. They must be in bed.   
  
Mulder gets the ball, takes me by the hand and leads me in front of the hoop. He puts the ball in my hands and tells me to shoot. I know exactly how to shoot, but I want Mulder to teach me. So I throw the ball hard and much too uncontrolled against the ring, it bounces back and Mulder has to run to catch it. And I smile to myself, because Mulder is coming to stand behind me and puts his hands on my hips. I know there is no need for him to do so, but I let him. He gives me the ball and tells me to look straight at the hoop. ? His hands leave my hips and settle on the side of my face. He tells me to concentrate and to look at the hoop with one eye closed. He intertwines our fingers and we are going for a point. The ball is thrown beautifully and Mulder is hugging me. .   
  
Mulder hands me to ball and is standing behind me. He's gonna teach me a lay-up. He knows as well as I do that I'm not big enough to reach the ring. He tells me to try it. And before I know it, Mulder has lifted me in the air and runs to the ring with me. I throw the ball in and Mulder swirls me around in the air. I land face to face with him and we look each other straight in the eyes. As if by our own contentment, our mouths move closer. . I feel his breath on my lips when he suddenly screams "ouch" and pulls away.   
  
I look at him surprised and before I can ask him anything he falls to the ground. And I know exactly what he's doing. He's playing that bee thing all over again. He kneels down next to him and before I am able to react Mulder pulls me on top of him. He puts his mouth next to my ear and whispers: "I had you big time". I grin at him and the next thing I know he puts his hand behind my next and his mouth moves closer to mine. And then I feel his soft and tender lips on mine. It is our first kiss and there is nothing passionate about it. But the kiss is so sweet and tender, I softly moan when Mulder pulls away. He gets to his feet and takes my hand to get me off the cold floor. I put my mouth next to his hear and whisper to him I just might need another lesson. And I do get one. He teases my lips with his, before pulling away and hugging me tightly. As we stand there clutched to each other, I know I can also teach a game to Mulder. I will teach him what it means to have someone who cares deeply about him by his side. Because I think that's the only game Mulder has never played in his life. And I will show him to play that one. But I won't show it to him now and then. Always. As we leave hand in hand, I realize I have lost too much time dreaming about the perfect man. Because for almost seven years, he has been standing by my side. People say seven years is a hard test for every relationship, and then I am curious to see where we will be standing in seven years.   
  
  
FIN. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
